


Hiding out at 28 Barbary Lane

by Giglet



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Tales of the City Series - Armistead Maupin
Genre: Drugs, F/F, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giglet/pseuds/Giglet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra said:<i> "Sweetie" and "babycakes" will have to battle it out in that vocabulary spot....Now I want River Song and Anna Madrigal--not vs., just together.</i> <br/>And that was too pretty a picture to resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding out at 28 Barbary Lane

River needs to lay low for a bit, after escaping from someplace. (Again.) It is only for a few hours, just long enough for the temporal trail to fade. So she stops by 1970s San Francisco to see an old friend.

(The PG-rated version.)

Anna offers tea and spliff, and they gossip about old friends and enemies and Anna's current crop of boarders.

River fixes Anna's emergency hotline, which was beginning to go on the blink. (It's actually a temporal mobile phone, inside an old wall-mounted telephone casing. River had offered Anna just the mobile, but Anna claimed she'd lose it if it wasn't wired to something.)

Anna, reluctantly, gives River back her hallucinogenic lipstick. (It had been a lot of fun at parties, but all good things have their day.) She sends River on her way with a tin of very magical brownies.

(The NC-17-rated version)

Neither River nor Anna seem to care that they didn't actually make it indoors from the courtyard before having sex. Anna isn't sure how long Michael was watching, but he's a sweetheart and doesn't interrupt until they are exhausted ("wrung out and hung to dry" says Anna), and then it's just to bring them a pitcher of margaritas and to retrieve Anna's caftan from where River threw it, off a high branch in the courtyard's tallest tree.


End file.
